Finding Love
by Emer Torres-Hahn
Summary: A story about Callie and Erica. So everyone knows they are together and Mark rounds everyone up to make them do a scavenger hunt so they have to spend some time talking, and working together.
1. Chapter 1

Christina was sitting on a bar stool head phones on and eating cereal when I wondered in through the door. She pressed pause and threw and large manila envelope at me..."this came for you this afternoon." she mumbled as she got up off the stool and sauntered off into her bedroom closing the door with a resounding thunk.

I slowly turned the package over in my hand--there was no stamp or anything, just my name scrawled across it. It wasn't heavy exactly, but it was definatly more than just paper. An odd feeling flickered through me; part of me was excited to open the envelope and take the journey of discovering what lay inside, but a large part of me was scared that it was some sort of joke that would make me angry...so I threw it on the couch and walked into the kitchen to find something to munch on...but the longer I didn't look at the pouch, the more uneasy I became...so I grabbed my beer and resolutly slit open the large manela envelope. Out slipped a CD, and a note...

_Callie--_

_I know you never get to spend much time with Erica because you two are so busy ignoring eachother or working really hard to keep your jobs...so here's the deal...this is a scavanger hunt...kind of...take the CD, grab your jacket and get in your car...don't put the CD in untill your partner in crime for the evening is with you. Oh--and for me, let loose and have a little fun, okay!_

_Christina_

As I arrived at the hospitial Erica was standing near the exit, and all the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding left my body in a rush. She smiled as my SUV pulled up to where she stood.

"Mark left me a note that said to wait for you right here at 7:30...where were you? It's almost 8." she said getting into my vehicle; she looked a little disheveled and I began to chuckle..."What is so funny?" Erica demanded. Which only made me laugh harder...

"I think we've been had...I'm supposed to put this CD in the player now that I've picked up my 'partner in crime' for the evening." I used air quotes and everything.

Christina's voice came on..."Well okay, it took you two long enough to realize what everyone already knew...I'm suposed to say something sappy and hallmarkian, but that is so not my style...so I'll just play the song I chose for you two and relax okay...seriously you two...I swear...the recording cut off and Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis came on. Erica just looked at me.

"What?"...I replyed..."I swear I had nothing to do with this..."

"Okay fine...were here in the SUV, listening to the song...is this supposed to be all magical, is there some psyco babble in the background or something..."

"Relax...I'm sure the next step will come when were ready."

At that moment there was a knock on Erica's window...I rolled it down to reveal Baily and Tuck all ready to go home. She handed Erica a manela evelope much like the one I had opened in the apartment.

"What is this?" she inquired.

Baily rolled her eyes, and said "open it and find out."

Erica openes envelopes like she opens chests very carefully and with a sharp object...into her lap fell a CD and another note...

_To Erica and Callie:_

_Good for you two; It's about time someone in the hospital gets something they want...relax; we're just trying to show you guys we all care. So stick in the CD and have some fun, cut loose, and do not tell me about any of what happens tonight...I can't consentrate at work with all the stuff I hear already..._

_Bailey_

_p.s. when you're done listening to this rockin' song go to where it all began..._

We stuck in the CD at once, and then began to laugh...Dave Matthews was playing. Bailey had chosen Crash into Me; which is kind of how Erica and I ended up in this thing to begin with. We are both so stuborn and good at our jobs but bad at anything outside of them...we just kind of crashed together, and we haven't really been able to pull apart since...

"So where are we supposed to go...I mean we can't stay in the car all night in front of the hospital." I said.

Erica turned in here seat to look me full in the face..."I wonder," She paused with a thoughtfull look on her face..."do you remember our 'I don't make friends easily' discussion?"

I nodded...and reached across the spanse of the front seat to grab her hand because she was fidgeting with the clue. Her breath caught in her throat and I wondered, and not for the first time if this was going to work...maybe Erica and I were meant to just be friends...but how would I know if I didn't try...

"I think we should go to the scrub room..."

"Okay; but I think we should actually park the SUV first, we wouldn't want to be towed while were scavanging..."

As we exited the SUV in the parking lot Erica grabed my hand interlacing our fingers, and placed a kiss on my knuckles...she looked nervous, like she didn't really know what she was doing...I smiled shyly at her, and said..."to the scrub room."


	2. Chapter 2

She dropped my hand as we entered the hospital. The line was still unclear how far we could take these new feelings we had, so I took little offense to the loss of her hand. We made our way to the scrub room in silence...I was thinking about that day that she had ambushed me in the scrub room with that speech...and the feelings I had when she left...I'd been devestated, mouth agape, because I was worried that I had screwed up one of the best things in my life.

In the scrub room we found a portable CD player, a plain manila envelope and George. I wanted to turn around and run...I almost did, but Erica grabbed my wrist and made me stay.

"O'Mally." Erica said his name a little coldly.

"Look, before you say anything more to me, I just want to let you know I'm...I'm happy for you Callie; Dr. Hahn, you have an amazing woman standing next to you, who I never really saw...and I'm sorry."

He started to walk out...My hand reached out to grab him..."Thank you." I whispered, and he was off.

We opened this envelope together. Tearing it rather than just opening it...out came just like before a note and a CD.

_Erica and Callie-_

_I know that I'm a hard person to hear this from, because, well lets face it...I'm kind of the bad guy in at least one of your stories...but here's the thing. I've watched you Dr. Hahn heal Callie's heart of what I did to it, and Callie didn't even notice. You worked your cardio magic, and the patient is better because of it; as you probably know by now this is kind of a walk for you two...a journey through your journey. So the next place you should go after listening to the song I picked for you two is well...how to put this; I know--it was a joke untill it wasn't..._

_Love,_

_George_

_P.S. The roses in the ER are for you._

I put the CD in the player, and went back to Erica...and before I could think about anything I wrapped her in my arms and began swaying to the music...the song that was playing was When Did you Fall by Chris Rice...this was so typical George, but more than that; this song was right. Erica and I really didn't know when things had changed. I mean of course the kiss in the elevator which we would be reliving momentarily changed things, and that night outside of Seattle Grace when I took Erica in my arms for the first time changed things, but the line...maybe it had never been there.

When I looked at Erica her eyes were closed and a small smile was displayed on her face. I ran my thumb across her bottom lip and her eyes opened to me...the smile spread, and the magic of the song came to an end...she pulled away; grabbed my hand and started off.

"Erica, I think we're supposed to take the CD player and the roses with us."

I went back for them...Erica was standing by the elevator with a very annoyed expression on her face.

I laughed at what I saw as I neared. Derek and Merideth were in the elevator, very busy with eachother even though the emegency stop buzzer was ringing rather loudly. I cleared my throat and they mattered to pull apart long enough for Derek to pull a envelope out of his pocket and for Merideth to gesture with her foot that the picnic basket on the floor of the elevator was for us. As we picked up the stuff and turned to go Derek said..."You're supposed to play the song and open the envelope in the elevator...trust us...elevators are magical in this hospital." They exited and I pulled Erica along with me...I wondered if here rough exterior would change as the night progressed.

"Erica?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking?"

The elevator wasn't going any where, and she was fidgeting again with the envelope. I pulled it away from her, and put her in the corner of the elevator with my body, and placed my hand on her cheeck to make her look at me.

"What are you thinking?" I repeated.

"Does everyone know?"

"Does it matter?" I countered.

No response and she was looking at me like she was drowning and I was a life line. I pulled her into a hug removing the envelope trembling in her hands..."Breathe Erica, just breath."

I opened the envelope and placed the CD in the player Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morission came on and I had to laugh; but the look Erica was giving me was so not funny. She pulled me toward her throwing hte letter that had come with the CD to the floor. When her lips met mine this time it was as if we'd fallen into the clouds. My head was a buzz, but her lips kept me grounded, here with her in this moment. Resting our forheads together she began to whisper the words of the song to me. It was sweet, and I melted.

When the song was over Erica retrieved the letter from the floor of the elevator.

_Erica-_

_Look I know for a fact I may be one of the last people you want any relationship advice from because, well...quiet frankly I was once an attending dating an intern...now you and I actually have something in common: we're attendings dating residents. Callie has been through a lot this year, and yet I've watched you work your cardio-magic on her heart. You and her may be fighting this thing Erica, but we're all secretly rooting for you._

_Derek_

_p.s. when you are done in the elevator I think a short walk to the place where you two shared a very akward moment is in store._

"Erica, what does it say?"

She calmly folded the note into a small swuare and deposited it into her coat pocket. She then proceded to pic up our picnic basket and hit the button for the atrium walkway.

"I believe our most akward moment is next up." she smirked at me.


End file.
